broken_windows_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Park Sung-chul
Park Sung-chul 'is an easygoing and polite high school student who happens to have the physiology of a tardigrade (colloquially, "water bear") where normal people would have... well, normal human body parts. Thus far, he's appeared in both the FG and the RP, subject of course to the whims and trademark sporadicity of his player. Biography and Pre-Room History After a cataclysmic explosion that physically separated North and South Korea, the charred, almost skeletal remains of an unidentified pregnant woman were recovered by a South Korean search and rescue team. Although initially presumed dead as well, the shriveled, dehydrated infant she was carrying unexpectedly returned to life after a steady rain fell on it. Upon closer inspection, the crying and sooty young babe was a boy in possession of remarkable features – the child had survived because he was seemingly part-tardigrade, with clawed, stubby hands and wriggly little vestigial legs along his segmented abdomen. Despite his strangeness, the South Korean public were immediately enamored with the young orphan, seeing him as a symbol of hope amid the senseless tragedy. Soon enough, he had taken the notice of Hae-ju and Yumiko Park, a young celebrity couple who could not conceive. Although initially seen as a tasteless publicity stunt, the couple genuinely loved their new baby, christened Sung-chul, and would ultimately prove to be competent parents. Sung-chul spent most of his childhood in his adoptive mother's native Japan, unfortunately subjected to racist and anti-mutant sentiments and teased relentlessly by his peers. Already a timid and sensitive child, the bullying caused him to withdraw further until he was practically a friendless hermit. His parents took notice of their son's misery and isolation and decided to move to the United States in hopes of a better environment, both for him and their recently-adopted daughter, Hoshiko. Although initially nervous of the move, Sung-chul would soon find a welcoming, if peculiar, community in the city of Foast, Texas. In the three years since, he managed to make a handful of close friends and integrate himself into the community, rising to prominence in the Foast Independent High School debate team. Friends * 'Peter Parker (RP Only) * Marcia Shyneet (FG Only) * Yvette Rowe-Canton (FG Only) * Mildred (RP Only) Abilities * '''Tardigrade Physiology: '''Since Park is part tardigrade, he has the durability of one as well. He can withstand extremes in temperature and the vacuum of space, although he has never actually been there and would really rather not if he could help it. However, his adaptation puts him into a state of cryptobiotic stasis after exposure to extreme conditions, his body dehydrating and curling up. Only introduction of water can rouse him from this state. * '''Multilingual: '''Park is natively fluent in both Japanese and Korean and speaks English at a near-native fluency. He also knows a smattering of Latin and wants to learn Spanish and French. Gallery Chibis-park-pete.png Park and mil.png Intense park.png let_park_say_fuck.png|Park's first swear in years. unknown.png|Park Blanco. Definitely a real thing, like Ultra Instinct Mildred. Park blanco.png Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Human characters Category:Characters played by MobileLeprechaun Category:Living characters Category:LGBTI+ characters